


In Your Wildest Dreams

by Neverever



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: The Guardians ask the Avengers to pick some flowers. What could go wrong with that?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 228
Collections: Stony Loves Steve 2020





	In Your Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cccoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccoffee/gifts).



> I went with the prompt "sex pollen." I hope this story matches what you were hoping for, cccoffee.
> 
> Big thanks to my beta, who really helped out. And a lot of thanks to Snowzapped and navaan for all the wonderful advice.

Steve had had more interesting days. Lots of interesting days. Unlike this one, where the team was collecting flowers for the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Quill had asked for a small favor. The Guardians promised a tiny tribe that they would do the harvesting and destruction of a certain type of pink flower while the tribe attended an important pilgrimage. Something had come up and so could the Avengers help out?

Steve was happy to, of course. Except, come to think of it, Quill had been a bit evasive about what exactly was keeping from them carrying out their promise. Now here he was stuffing the fragile, little, pink blooms into a sack in a meadow under an orange sky. Still, they were helping people and that’s what mattered.

Tony radioed, “Cap, I told you I could design robots for collecting these flowers.” 

“Starlord told us we had to handle these flowers very carefully,” Steve replied back. Quill had been very specific on that point.

“My robots are pieces of pure mechanical genius and can handle anything.”

Steve snorted. He watched Tony float by, a red and gold metallic cloud carrying a sack of flowers. Sometimes …. sometimes he wished that it was just him and Tony on a mission. Like a date, almost, but not a date, because it was a mission. But close enough that Steve could pretend.

Tony had a way of making anything fun. Especially something as straightforward and tedious as today’s flower collecting. He made a lazy barrel roll, showing off for Steve.

Steve picked a few more blooms, tied up his sack and headed back to the Avengejet to grab another sack and start all over again. He didn’t know quite how Tony did it, making light work out of tedious tasks, smiling and cracking jokes as he went. He sure could have used Tony around when he peeled KP potatoes. 

He would go a long way to get one of Tony’s smiles for himself alone.

Sam was inventorying the sacks. He pulled the GPS tag off Steve’s sack, checked inside, and then deftly retied up the top. Steve looked at the pile of sacks collected in the bay. “How is it going?” he asked.

“Okay. We’ve got about another hour to go,” Sam said. “All according to your plan.” He yawned and rubbed an eye. He held out a tablet for Steve.

Steve checked Sam’s tablet and saw the growing number of marked squares in the grid pattern of the flower field. “Not bad.”

“Yeah. Hey, thanks for letting me work on my final environmental engineering project,” Sam said. “It’s due in three days.” He leaned Steve’s sack against the pile. “I’ve been working on my CAD drawings in between checking bags. I swear if I blink too long all I see are pipes and drainage ditches and sewer systems.”

“Sounds like you have a lot on your mind,” Steve said.

Sam snorted. “Strange thing is that it feels real, like I’m really trapped in a culvert or something.”

Steve clapped Sam warmly on the shoulder. “Take it easy. You’ll pass with flying colors.”

“Hope my engineering professor feels the same way.” 

“Any idea for destroying the flowers?”

“I’ve been running some tests -- burning should work.”

“I think Starlord warned us against burning them. Maybe push them outside the airlock when we get into space?”

Sam rubbed his chin. “Burning is still easier before we leave.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

~~~~~

When Steve arrived back at his next assigned grid, Clint was setting down two sacks. “Quill owes us big time,” Clint complained. He adjusted his breathing apparatus. 

Steve scanned the horizon. “We’re nearly done.”

“We better be.” Clint yawned and stretched. “I’ve been bored enough to start day-dreaming on the job. Day nightmaring.”

“Oh?” 

“Reliving the good ol’ Circus of Crime. Serves me right, I guess. Fury called me in last week to investigate some cases he thinks are connected to them. Doesn’t always pay to be the in-house expert.”

“Sam estimates another hour. Then we destroy the flowers and head home.”

“And hope someone didn’t burn the place down when we left.”

“Carol wouldn’t let that happen,” Steve pointed out. 

“Too bad we don’t have Carol here to break up the inevitable fight between Hulk and Thor. They’re betting on who’s collected the most flowers.”

~~~~~

Steve brought back another filled bag, had Sam check it in, and dumped it on the pile. The cargo bay was about a third of the way filled with all the sacks. “Good thing we’re nearly done,” he said.

Sam yawned. “I hope so. We’re all getting worn out. Natasha fell asleep on her skycycle when she dropped off her last sack.”

“I’m going to check if we got any messages from the Guardians.”

“Don’t mess up the table -- that’s where all my project stuff is.”

Steve grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the make-shift workstation in the crew cabin. He needed to replay Starlord’s message to confirm what he said about destroying the flowers. For some reason he was having a hard time remembering the exact directions. His knee knocked into a sack of blooms, sending up a whiff of sweet spring. 

Almost like Tony. A Tony scent, mixed in with all the brightness and promise of spring. Like that wonderful smile of Tony’s, like the one Tony would wear while he lay stretched across Steve’s bed in the morning sunlight, rolling in the messy sheets, naked with acres of delicious skin --

Steve shuddered awake. Where the hell had that come from?

He couldn’t have been that distracted. Steve did think about Tony, with or without his undies on. He thought about it plenty. But not on the job like this.

The image felt so real that Steve felt he could reach out to touch Tony’s sun-warmed skin. As if Tony was right there in front of him begging to be kissed.

Great. There he went again. A couple of more taps and scrolling and Steve should find that recording he wanted. 

He paused a second. Was that Tony calling his name from the cargo bay? 

“Iron Man?” he asked over the comm.

“Cap?”

“You called?”

“No.”

“Aren’t you on the Avengejet?”

“No, I’m out here collecting flowers. Like everyone else.”

Steve didn’t hallucinate. Not since the serum. But he knew he had heard Tony. He would have put money on that in heartbeat if someone bet him.

Right. Quill said, do not burn the flowers because of noxious fumes. Clear as day. 

~~~~~

“So what are we doing with all these flowers?” Clint asked. “We can’t take them back to earth.”

“Throwing the sacks out the airlock when we get to space,” Steve said. He flipped a couple of switches. His super sensitive hearing caught all the noises of the Avengejet coming to life, including the environmental control. 

Tony had taken the armor off for the ride home. The suit was safely stowed away in a crew compartment. Steve tipped his head to the side to sneak a look at Tony leaning back in his chair, with his feet on the table.

What would it be like if Steve bent him over that table, eased those jeans over that tight ass, and --

“Hey, don’t mess up my data,” Sam snapped at Tony. 

“Sorry, just distracted,” Tony mumbled in return. He helped Sam pick up his project. “What’s the deal with Natasha?” he asked.

“Headache,” Clint reported.

Natasha was curled up on the bed in the medical bay. She’d finished logging in all the sacks for Sam in the cargo bay. She’d then come up, yawning and saying she had a headache.

Steve said, “We should be going.”

“Wait -- did Natasha tie the sacks down?” Clint asked. 

“I think she did,” Sam replied.

“I will check on the bags,” Thor said. He got up and headed down to the cargo bay.

Steve ran a finger under his collar, feeling overheated. If it were him alone in the Avengejet, he would strip down to his underwear. Strange that he’d feel that way since the environmental controls ran perfectly. He turned to see if the rest of the team were having problems with the cabin temperature.

Clint was giving a point on the cabin wall a thousand-mile stare. Hulk was whistling and tapping his fingers. Sam was obsessing over data at the workstation. And Tony --

Steve could feel a tightening in his pants as Tony swept a heated look over him from head to toe. Tony’s hand hovered right over his crotch as he grinned lopsidedly at Steve. Like they were the only two people in the entire Avengejet. 

All Steve had to do was get Tony to a bathroom and they could -- Wow. All Steve had to do would be to unbutton Tony’s jeans and reach in and --

Thor stormed up from the cargo bay. A sweet, springy scent wafted into the cabin after him. He pushed Steve to the side “Asgard,” he demanded. 

He punched in a few codes as Steve grabbed the control stick. The Avengejet lurched from side to side, flinging the engineering project, arrows, a sack of flowers, and Avengers from side to side in the cabin. Unhappy with the results, Thor held up Mjolnir and yelled, “Heimdall, Asgard!”

“Thor -- wait!” Steve shouted. The cabin couldn’t take the lightning that usually came with Thor’s hammer.

“Captain, we have, as you say, an emergency,” Thor replied. 

The sack of flowers rolled around the cabin floor, smacking into Hulk’s leg. Hulk slammed his foot down on the sack, crushing the flowers.

The sweet, springtime scent intensified and flooded the cabin. Tony launched from his spot on the floor into Steve. Steve caught him, smiling at Tony, who ran a hand through Steve’s hair.

“Heimdall!” Thor shouted again.

Tony swung his legs around to straddle Steve's waist. “Fancy meeting you here, soldier,” he teased, as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. He moved his hips a little, just in the right spot for Steve to nearly jump out of his seat. Because, damn, that felt good.

Steve barely noticed the Avengejet lurching again as it landed. He didn’t care, because he was now kissing Tony, deep, desperate kisses. He breathed in Tony’s wonderful heady scent mixed with his cologne and the flowers. 

“God, why didn’t we do any of this before?” Tony said, grabbing at Steve’s uniform. “Why didn’t I build in tearaway seams on this bastard shirt?”

Steve caught Tony’s hand. “Try this,” he said, guiding Tony’s clever fingers to the plackets hiding the uniform zippers and catches. 

“Thor -- where are we?” Clint said. “Because none of us need to see the show that Cap and Tony are about to give us.”

“Get out,” Tony hissed at Clint. 

The Avengejet doors opened and Thor was speaking to someone or someones. If it didn’t have to do with Tony, Steve didn’t care. HIs hands slid up and under Tony’s shirt, his fingers frantically touching all the warm skin he could possibly reach.

Steve was nuzzling the delicious skin of Tony’s neck, reveling in the gasps he pulled out of Tony with each press of his lips. He grabbed Tony’s ass in his hands, squeezing and caressing while Tony gripped Steve’s shoulders, begging for more.

“Hey! Whoa, knock it off --” Tony complained as someone pulled him away from Steve.

Steve held onto Tony tightly as Tony clung to him.

“Captain, you need to let go. We’re here to help,” Thor said gently. “You might prefer a bed.”

Steve was oblivious to anything or anyone except for Tony. It felt like they were escorted for ages and miles to a bedroom. Tony whispered in Steve’s ear about what he was going to do to Steve once they were alone, his warm arm on Steve’s waist backing up those enticing promises.

He hoped he had been polite to the nice Asgardians when they were finally brought to their room. Steve wasn’t all that sure. He had more important things to do, like push Tony up against a wall in order to kiss him even more thoroughly.

“Steve, damn it, right, do whatever you just did, again, right there,” Tony moaned loudly. 

Steve ground his hips into Tony’s, feeling Tony’s cock against his. He needed desperately to make Tony beg for him, to see him naked, to take everything Tony could give him.

“Why haven’t we done this yet?” Tony pulled down Steve’s uniforms zippers fiercely, ripping open his top. “Steeeeeeve, I need --”

Steve was rutting into Tony with a fast rhythm. He was close and he hadn’t even worked Tony out of his clothes. He came hard, shuddering against Tony as his orgasm swept over him. 

“Wow,” Tony said, as Steve stood there dazed and hazy.

“Did you --” Steve ventured.

“No. Takes me a bit longer.”

Steve helped Tony pull off his layered t-shirts, taking his time to explore Tony’s exposed skin. Desire for Tony curled in Steve’s stomach, the fire beginning to race in his blood. It might have been easier to get Tony’s pants off if Steve hadn’t stopped to kiss him, to taste his salty skin, to breathe him in. Tony reached for Steve, pushing the uniform top off Steve’s shoulders, his eyes gleaming with appreciation for Steve’s sculpted chest and arms.

Tony unbuckled Steve’s pants. “Steve,” he said, in a teasing rumble. “I didn’t know you went commando in the uniform.”

“Not always,” Steve confessed.

“I’ve got fantasies for years. I’ll see you fighting the Red Skull and all I’ll think about it -- is Steve freeballing?”

Steve’s cock twitched at the thought of Tony ogling him in the uniform. As if reading Steve’s mind, Tony wrapped a hand around Steve’s cock, stroking lightly, his eyes fastened on Steve’s, a smile growing on his lips as he watched what he was doing to Steve. 

Tony leaned in, his lips barely brushing the shell of Steve’s ear, and said in a husky voice, “Uncut, just like I always imagined you.”

Steve growled and threw Tony on the large bed next to the open windows overlooking a waterfall. He knew that they were in a beautiful place but all he cared about was Tony pulling off the last of his clothes and lying there naked and ready for Steve to do with as he pleased.

He nearly tripped into the bed as he tugged off his pants as fast he could. Tony’s teasing laugh echoing in his ears as they rolled on the bed, grabbing and caressing and exploring. The warm afternoon sun flooded the room as Steve kissed and explored Tony, his hands running everywhere and anywhere he could touch.

He finally had Tony the way he had longed for Tony for years. He tasted, licked, and nipped around Tony’s chest and shoulder and abs. All his senses were filled with Tony -- the sight of his lean, hard body writhing under Steve’s touches, the scent and taste of his heated, salty skin, the sound of his desperate gasps and moans, and the feel of his cock heavy in his hand.

Tony was all riled up and it was due to Steve entirely. “I want --” Steve gasped. 

“Yeah, what you do you want, big guy?” 

Steve rolled over onto his chest. “You know what I want.”

“That flower stuff didn’t make me a mind reader.”

Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and put it on his ass. “I don’t think you need to read my mind.”

“I read you loud and clear.” 

Tony pushed a couple of oiled fingers into Steve, pulling a low deep moan from him. “When we have time, I’m going to give you the rim job of your life. Imagine my tongue — right —there.” Tony moved his fingers in and out.

“We have time.” Steve spread his legs wider, allowing Tony more access. Tony’s fingers felt indescribably good, sending sparks up and down Steve’s spines with each thrust.

“Another time, because I’m ready to give you a ride.”

“No, wait.” Steve moved away from Tony.

“What did I say?” Tony looked at him, startled and a bit worried. “Did I do something wrong, baby?”

“No, we’ll do it this way.” He got up on his knees and pushed Tony down into the bed. Steve swung a leg over Tony to straddle him.

“You’re going to kill me, Steve.”

Steve pushed a finger into himself, to show off for Tony. Tony lay under him, gorgeous and perfect and all that Steve wanted. He lined Tony up and went down, filling himself up with Tony’s heavy cock.

The breeze from the window was wonderful on his heated skin. He felt alive and one with Tony, their bodies moving in harmony perfectly. Tony’s hands rested on his hips as Steve moved up and down, riding Tony as if his life depending on it. Sweat breaking on their skin as Steve moved faster and Tony clung to him desperately. Tony reached out to stroke him, as they both came closer and closer to the edge.

Steve wanted Tony. Wanted Tony to come inside him, to wring whatever pleasure he could pull out of him. “Steve,” Tony moaned loudly, his fingers digging into Steve’s hips. Steve sped up, moving faster, his body completely in thrall to Tony’s. Every muscle taut, every nerve on fire, his need unbearable. Until he felt a deep thrust from Tony against his prostate as he came, that finally sent Steve over that merciful edge. He shouted his release, not caring if anyone heard them at all. 

“Wow,” Tony said weakly. Steve gently swept the hair out of his eyes. “We should have done this years ago. Not waited for the magic sex flowers.”

“I don’t know if the flowers were --”

“I’m a scientist. It doesn’t take a lot of experiments to prove the cause and effect here.”

Steve nestled into Tony’s side. “We can talk later,” he said.

“About how we should have gone on a date before the marathon flower sex?”

“Cuts to the chase, though,” Steve said with a smile. He could feel the edge slowly coming back, the longer he lay like this with Tony.

“We should clean up before we fall asleep.”

Steve liked Tony running a hand through his hair and holding him around the waist. It was nice, but he was starting to like his next plan better. “Just a few more minutes.”

“You’ll regret it when you wake up.”

“No.” Steve kissed Tony’s hand and any other body part he could reach. “We’re going to rest a few minutes. Then I’m going to fuck you in the shower until you forget your own name.”

“You sound so certain on that point.”

“We’ve been here before. Asgardians have showers.”

“No, the other point.”

“Ha,” Steve snorted. “I know I can do it.”

“How did I end up winning the lottery?” Tony said.

“No, I won the lottery,” Steve replied. 

~~~~~

In the morning, after everyone had good rest and the flowers were a fast-fading memory, the team gathered for a large lunch. Steve had already fed Tony breakfast in bed after waking him up for some lazy morning sex. Tony was still glowing and quick to hold Steve’s hand whenever he could.

Not bad, Steve thought. He was glad to see the mounds of food set out for them. He had been left hungry from his activities.

The rest of the team had had a different night. Looking far worse for wear, Clint had had nightmares all day. Sam had manically written a hundred-page paper on solving all of New York’s waste water and street run-off problems. Hulk had sung and drummed through the night. Natasha was more evasive about the effects on her, though she said she had had the best sleep of her life.

The effects had worn off quickly for Thor, leaving him offended on behalf of the team. “Most irresponsible of the Guardians to not warn us about the flowers,” Thor grumped. 

“What’s the deal with those flowers -- they’re some sort of hallucinogenic drug?” Clint asked. “Why I did I get the nightmares and Cap and Tony got the sex magic?”

“Our physicians did indeed identify them as a particular type of hallucinogen,” Thor replied. 

“That’s why the tribe wanted them removed,” Steve said. 

Tony looked thoughtful. “Clint was thinking about the Circus of Crime, Sam his project -- whatever was on our mind at the time of exposure was what affected us.” 

“Makes sense,” Clint said. He loaded up his plate. “Now we need to figure out how to prank the Guardians.”

“I have many ideas,” Thor proposed. “Let me tell you --”

Tony leaned over to Steve. “He’s going to tell us that he wasn’t affected by the pollen. But I bet you Thor spent the night planning on how to ruin Quill’s year.”

Steve smiled and squeezed Tony’s hand. “And you were thinking of me?”

“Always,” Tony confessed.


End file.
